A Slayers Past And A Mother's Future
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: She loved him and he betrayed her OR the orgins of Jack if Jack had lived


"David!" The blonde haired, blue-eyed shepherd boy rolled his eyes as his six-year-old sister stumbled, again, over the hem of her white frock.

"This is why girls don't go fishing!" David declared, _why did their father insist on bringing Jack anyway?_

"David!" Their father scolded, ever since David's father had found Jacqueline, not even a few hours old, abandoned on the side of the road, and brought her home to their little farm on that warm spring morning six years prior their parents were very protective of her. For it was said two things happened at once. The first, the sweet pea burst into bloom in their mother's garden, meaning that the new life was to be a pure and innocent one. And second, the gladiola flowers bloomed red as blood. This foretold death. Jack had been fussed over like a baby ever since.

"Here Princess," their father said lifting Jack onto his shoulders, David rolled his eyes again, just then their super secret fishing spot came into view. It was a quiet little meadow bordered by the sound of two great lakes called. Oceania and Toulon. Lake Oceania was in the south near the coast and Toulon was in the north near the mountains. The only reason for mentioning the locations of these two great patches of pristine blue in the patchwork quilt that was the land is to further explain why the three people were there. There was, leading to the sea from Lake Oceania, a small creek. And in the spring the saltwater fish that was the Sunfish, called so for their bright golden scales, swan up the creek through Lake Oceania and up the sound hundreds upon hundreds of miles to their spawning ground that was Lake Toulon. And so, once the sound had thawed just enough to let the fish through, David and his father had, since David could walk. Come everyday rain or shine, to this spot to reap the Sunfish hoping (always) to catch enough to take some to market. And so it was here the three set up for the day, Jacqueline playing in the meadow making daisy chains and flower crowns, and giggling to herself. And David and his father sitting on the bank with their poles, waiting for the fish to bite. This went on for hours Jack playing in the meadow (much to David annoyance) and David and his father fishing. But like all small children Jack soon got board with her imaginary games and started to whine.

"Can we go home now?" Jack asked for the tenth time in five minutes

"Not yet" their father said patiently, David could not understand how their father could be so patient when Jack was being so annoying!

"Can we-"

"Why don't you just go home yourself!" David snapped jumping to his feet and shoving Jack, Jack flew backwards and landed in the sound, the current swept up the little girl and started to float away. _Uh-oh_ David thought as his father jumped into the river after his sister. David watched frozen as his father pulled Jacqueline from the water.

"Are you all right?" Their father asked, Jack nodded but she was crying and one of her knees was bleeding. David received a deadly look from his father. Oh he was _so_ going to get it!

"Come on, we're going home" David gulped, today would be a waste they would not catch nearly as much as they had the year before, and it was all because of him.

* * *

"What happened?" Were the first words out of their mother's mouth when they arrived back at the farm. David's heart roared in his ears, it felt like it would beat out of his chest and he felt ill. He was in so much trouble!

"Jack fell in the river," Their father said passing off a still sobbing Jack to their mother _what?_ David wondered _why isn't he telling her what I did? Am I not getting punished?_

"David and I are going to the barn" David froze the barn! Oh sweet merciful gods he was in deep! Almost robotically David followed his father away he was doomed! His father closed the barn door behind them, David braced himself for what was to come.

"I'm not going to yell at you David" David's jaw dropped

"W- What?" David cried

"I was the same way when I was your age" David stood slack jawed.

"But, I still have to punish you so you will not be coming on fishing trips with me for a week." David's eyes widened

"And you'll be cleaning the sheep pens in addition to your regular chores."

"But Father I-" David began

"No buts, you are young David. You do not yet understand what it is like to be responsible for someone else. Someday you will, just wait until you have a little girl of your own running around." David made a face. His father chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Just wait David you'll see."

_**OK so nobody freaks out about how Jack and James... yeah... Jack is David's adopted sister. So yeah... TADA! REVIEW!**_


End file.
